glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Toriel
Toriel is a major character in Season 2. She is possibly a principal of a school for children that trains them with human magic and soul traits. She was previously the queen of monsters. Personality Toriel is naturally one of the sweetest monsters Frisk met during his journey through the Underground. She is very protective on those she cares about, as shown when she got angry at Asgore for bringing Asriel to her school because he could've been hurt or even killed. She is also ruthlessly perseverant for the sake of aiding those whom she loves, which is shown in "My Promise" when Toriel tirelessly attempted to "convert" Asriel from his HATE-consumed state. During the SOUL harvest in her school, she tried her best to defend her students from the pink creatures, showing her protective side. However, she has proven she can be overprotective. The most popular example of this was in Undertale when she tried to prevent Frisk from leaving the Ruins, while not realizing the fight that ensued because of this could have killed him. Toriel also appears to enjoy cooking. This is seen in the game when Frisk arrived at her house. Here, she had baked them a butterscotch-cinnamon pie (or a snail pie if Hard Mode is activated). Like Sans, she likes creating puns. In fact, she even keeps a journal of her own puns. She also has proven that she dreamed of becoming a teacher. In My Sunshine, it was revealed that she succeeded. Cam, Lily, Robin and Abigail were among her many students. Powers And Abilities * Pyrokinesis: Like her former husband and her son, Toriel has the ability to create and manipulate fire. She uses this ability in Do or Die when she told Robin that she would take care of the invading creatures. She also used this magic in "Love Part 1". * Healing Magic: Toriel is capable of performing healing magic, which heals her allies. She used this in Love Part 2 when she attempted to heal Sans after he was free from HATE's control. She also used these powers in "My Promise" after Asgore was injured. Appearance Toriel has rather tiny horns, a snout, floppy ears, and white fur. She wears a long purple robe with grey sleeves that has a delta rune located on her chest. This is expected, since the Delta Rune is the official sign of the Underground royal family. Her outfit she wears at her school has undergone some changes throughout the series. At the beginning of My Sunshine, her uniform was a long blue robe with long lavender sleeves. She was also seen wearing reading glasses. But later in the episode and in the rest of the series, she didn't have her reading glasses and her uniform was instead a long, light blue robe. History Continue with Asriel]] Toriel had a very small role in this episode. She was seen watching as the gigantic black ball of HATE was destroyed and Asriel and Frisk came out alive. She and Asgore were seen crying tears of joy upon seeing Asriel again. Toriel was also seen watching the sunset at the Surface, along with Frisk, Sans, Asriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Gaster, and Papyrus. can be shown in this shot but not seen in her page.|left]] My Sunshine During the episode's first few scenes, Toriel appeared with some of her students when Frisk mentioned he was proud of her becoming a teacher. Later, Frisk took Bete and Jessica Grey to Toriel's school. Here, Frisk hoped to show Jessica how Toriel's students were able to use their magic so Jessica would sign a peace treaty between monsters and humans. Upon finding Toriel, Frisk greeted her with a hug. He then asked her to provide a demonstration on how her students could use their magic. She chose Cam to provide the demonstration. During the demonstration, she sees that Cam's SOUL has gotten stronger. She remarks on this and then says, "I'm so proud of you, my little sunshine". Jessica suddenly remembered how she addressed her daughter with the same endearment "my little sunshine," and she suffered a flashback of her disappearance. Because of this flashback, Jessica ran away in tears. Toriel apologizes, assuming she said something to upset Jessica, but Frisk dismisses it. She then introduced herself to Bete, meeting Akumu accidentally when he lunged out, almost killing Toriel. Toriel then told Frisk to check on Mrs. Grey and that she would talk more with Frisk and Bete later on. Later, her former husband was put on trial, but Toriel did not seem to be present during the trial Dust She did not appear in this episode. However, in the Voice Acting clip made in between "Dust" and "Do or Die" that demonstrated what the cast wanted to say "given current events" revealed a snippet from her. In the snippet, she said, "Sans, no, no, you can't be d-...I..." before crying and yelling Sans' name. Voice acting video is here Do or Die Toriel makes a cameo in Do or Die. Here, after Robin saves Cam and Abigail from one of Bete's creatures, she said, "Thank you for being so brave, my child. Now, go and find a safe place with your friends. I'll take care of this," as she created a fireball and prepared to protect the remaining children. Love Part 1 In this episode, Toriel was seen fighting some pink creatures, defending Robin and Lily this time. She confronted a creature which was too huge for her magical capabilities, and she became fightened. Soon, however,Asgore and Asriel. assisted her, saving her. Despite Asgore's help, she began to get angry at Asgore for bringing Asriel to school, saying Asriel could have been hurt or killed.Frisk soon appeared and Asriel offered to help him, causing '''Toriel '''to get angry at Asriel as well. Love Part 2 Toriel appears throughout the episode, initially watering a flower. She proceeded to check on a crying Asriel, who was insulted by Frisk and is attempting to cope with the deaths of those around him, and the traumatic events that are happening to Asriel in general. She soon brought a sandwich to Frisk, the various food in the sandwich arranged in a smiley face, but he coldly told her to knock the door next time. The next morning, as Frisk insisted on leaving in order to kill Betty once and for all, Toriel tried to prevent him from leaving the house. In response, Frisk used his sword to cut Toriel's left hand open with their sword. He heartlessly told her he wasn't her child and that she is "sure as hell" isn't his mother. This caused her to cry, especially because Toriel knew Frisk wasn't her biological child. During Frisk's battle with Bete, she soon conjured up hallucinations of Frisk's terrible actions during the genocide route. Here, "Toriel" was seen in this hallucination as the memory of Frisk mercilessly slashing a knife across her torso flashed in Frisk's mind through Bete's hallucinations. After the battle, the real Toriel appeared along with her husband, witnessed Sans' revival, and used her healing magic to attempt to heal Sans. She informed her colleagues that Sans was alive and well, but in a coma he may not wake up from. My Promise Toriel was first seen at the doorway after Asgore killed a creature that stabbed Miss Grey in the stomach. He told her to attend to Jessica's wound. A little later, Asgore asked Toriel about how Miss Grey was doing. She replied by saying Jessica's SOUL was cracking and she was unsure of how or even if she could heal Jessica. Soon, Jessica's phone began to ring and Asgore picked it up. After a bit of talking, Asgore requested Ronan (the person calling) to do some sort of counterattack. Ronan soon asked if it would be alright if he gathered his men and set a perimeter around the school and the arena. Toriel heartily opposed this idea. After Asgore agreed with the plan and hung up, overriding Toriel's refusal, Toriel argued with him for a little while, but to no avail. Frisk later informed Toriel, Undyne, and Asgore about the fact that The Black Beast never had goals with good intentions. After being asked about why Frisk didn't tell this to anyone in the first place, Frisk confessed that he believed he could defeat Bete without anyone's help. Toriel then interrupted, forgiving him and offering to help him before Frisk could say anything else. Despite this, Frisk still apologized because of Asriel's tragic fate. Gaster, overhearing the conversation, came in and said that, for Asriel, not all hope was lost. He soon explained that, assuming the souls Bete had weren't destroyed or completely drained, Asriel still had a chance to come back. Because Toriel was concerned about the students as well as her son, she then asked him about the human children. Dr. Gaster said that, unfortunately, the humans are long gone because their bodies can't be regenerated in same pure-magic method that was used to revive Sans' body because humans, unlike monsters, were not made purely of magic. Because if this, immediate action was required in order to stop Bete and prevent her from getting any more human SOULs. He said that Asgore and Toriel were going to need to free Asriel themselves. Asgore decided to have Frisk accompany him and Toriel. They immediately left once a loud bang was heard outside, indicating the city had suffered yet another explosion caused by Betty. In the arena, Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk were ambushed by Bete (however, Bete focused mainly on Frisk). Frisk blocked the attack with his shield, but was thrown backwards. Asgore tried to stab her with his trident only for her to avoid the attack. Bete then introduced Toriel and him to Asriel, who was now under her control thanks to HATE. Because of this HATE and Bete's brainwashing, he was furious at his parents because of the way they treated him in the past. Toriel tried to reason with her son by promising him that she and Asgore would never leave him alone again. However, Asriel instead insulted her for leaving her husband and the kingdom when they needed her. He proceeded to attack her and Asgore. While Asgore was trying to fight Asriel, Toriel begged her son to stop, but he refused to obey her. He soon stabbed Asgore slightly above the heart, but before Asriel could finish him, Frisk tackled Asriel with his shield. They told Toriel and Asgore they needed to retreat, attend to Asgore's wound, and come up with another strategy in order to win. At first, Toriel didn't want to retreat because she didn't want to leave her son in his current state. Frisk, however, angrily snapped at her. This and her former husband's wound persuaded Toriel to leave. Later, Toriel partially healed Asgore's wound through her magic. Game Over Toriel enters Chara's room as soon as he wakes up. Toriel looks suprised, then hugs him saying how much she missed him, even though they were just talking. When Asgore shows up, Toriel asks Chara what he and Gaster were doing down there. Toriel then asks how Chara will save Asriel. When Asgore offers to help Chara, Toriel agrees. Toriel then appears later, calling Jessica, and asking if they were feeling better saying their clothes fit her perfectly with a laughing smile. While Jessica hopes not to be seen again, Gaster and Papyrus come in. Then Toriel asks why Jessica had clothes on. Toriel is then watching the mini-fight. After all the commotion, Toriel is seen asking Papyrus if he'll be ok. Trivia * Toriel is still angry at Asgore, yet she still genuinely cares for him. * Lily, Robin, and Abigail are some of her students. * Toriel was sad when she thought Sans had died like everyone else.Toriel was sad when she thought Sans had died. (Link) * Gaster was alive when Toriel and Asgore met, fell in love, married, had Asriel, took in Chara, underwent their tragedies, and eventually parted ways.Gaster was alive when Toriel and Asgore met, fell in love, married, had Asriel, took in Chara, underwent their tragedies, and eventually parted ways. (Link) References Navigation ru:Ториэль tr:Toriel Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Boss Monster Category:Content